Thanks a Soul
by nitedude
Summary: Yugi has a duel with Pegusus, and loses both Joey's and Pegusus's souls. Now they have to get them back. Twists: Yugi isn't so innocent, Joey DROOLS and Tea hides guns in her underwear. FOUL LANGUAGE!
1. soul selling

**Disclaimers i do not own any of the characters. i do not own any names.**

chapter 1 the season of the soul

**Yugi was having a duel against pegasus.**

**"yugi" said i summon dark magicain girl in attack**

**and place this card face down (trap hole)and that ends my turn.**

**pegasus puts down toon world and summons** **BLUE EYES TOON DRAGON,that ends my turn.Yugi laughs out loud and says do you really think thats gonna beat my dark magicain girl haha you really were not there when they gave out the brains.pegasus shut up its youre go.**

**ok,i summon Fera imp in deffence and i end my turn.good good,I summon relinquished in attack.yugi uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh omfg.**

**joey" whats wrong with yugi he never acts like this hes kinda evil."Tea"i dont know he must be worried or hes got something big on his mind.pegasus"relinquished attack his dark magicain girl.Tristan"oh no yugi hasnt got much to do left.joey" maybe he'll come back if we slap him with a salmon,hahahahahaha."Tea "stop its not funny but can i eat the salmon after"**

**Tristan"no we are not gonna do anything with a salmon (in his mind),mmmmmmmmmmmm salmon.pegasus"finaly blue eyes toon dragon,attack his fera imp,your go.**

**yugi"hahaha you forgot my trap card TRAP HOLE,thanks to that card i cant summon a monster but neither can you.pegasus"no i cant but i do have my blue eyes, blue eyes attack his life points directly."**

**Tristen"oh no he lost maybe we should have slapped him with a salmon,joey joey are you ok.**

**Tea"hes fainted and gone cold"**

**Matt changmoto ran along and said "someones lost there soul"**

**Tristen "did they,im losing my spoon with this pegasus has fainted and gonne cold and now joey"**

**Matt "yes,it is they who have lost there soul the only place to get them back is to go to saharounicanobi mountain".**

**Yugi "hi,whats wrong with joey"**

**Tea"thanks to youre battle he lost his soul and so did pegasus"**

**Yugi "ah no one cares about pegasus hes a dick head,but everyone cares about joey"**

**yugi looks at matt and says "who the fuck are you"**

**Matt"im Matt and the only way you can get youre friends sole back is to go to saharounicanobi mountain".**

**Yugi"where the fuck is that"**

**Matt"i can take you as close as i can in my car"**

**Yugi"what is it,a voltswagen beatle".**

**Matt"no actually its a lotus elise with nos direct part nitrous injection system,3.9turbo&leather seats oh yes and a cd/dvd player"**

**Tea"nice"**

**Tristen"nice"**

**Joeys mind "nice"**

**yugi "ok"**

**matt"lets go"**


	2. getting there

if you are gonna review this and say stop swearing then dont read this ok,im busy you should be

reading have a nice day.

**chapter 2 getting there**

**Matt "right,this could be quite long journey but if you lose yourself in a game or **

**something it'll will pass quickly."**

**Yugi " ah watever"whispers quitley"wanker".**

**Tea "Yugi are you feeling ok".**

**Yugi "maybe maybe not,stop bieng nosy".**

**Tristen"nice car".**

**Matt"thanks,does anyone want to grab something to eat".**

**Yugi"maybe,maybe not dont be so nosy".**

**Yugi quietley whispers "fuckin stupid idiotik fuckin cock sucking mother fucking**

**"then shouts CUNT**

**Tristen "ooh cunt where"**

**Yugi "there"points to matt**

**Matt"right listen up you mother fucking cock suck dog raper i tried bieng nice**

**but youre just a prick"**

**Yugi"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shut up"**

**Tea"ladies ladies please stop fighting"pulls out a 4.9 colt revolver out of her thong.**

**Yugi"ooh baby you looking good"**

**Tea"if you touch me i will get a magnifing glass find youre cock snap it in two**

**melt it and put 40 rounds into you"**

**Yugi "ooh baby wanna talk dirty eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh"**

**Tea"if talking dirty meens killing you then yes".**

**Yugi"wow chill out bitch"**

**Tristen"nos nos nos"**

**Matt"ok hold on"**

**ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**sssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Yugi"wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"**

**Tea "i think im gonna be sick"bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggg**

**gggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


	3. The attack of the fangirls

Hello everyone, here's another chapter. This one was written by Ksarap. For any of you that have read her Fanfiction, this is the sick minded side of her.

Thanks for reviewing if you reviewed, but if you haven't, the leterbombs coming your way.

" AAAAAH! PLEASE STOP!" Shouted Tea "I'm going to be sick!"

"Correction" Said tristan " Your going to be sick ON ME"

" Oh shut the fuck up both of you, I have Joey slobber on me but I'm not whining. Who knew people without souls drool so much." Whispers "Cunt"

" Why don't all of you shut up?" Said Matt " Your all driving me fucking crazy. Tea, shutup and be sick on the bastard you call yugi, Tristan, just shut up, and yugi, go fuck a tree."

"I'm surrounded by pricks and one super prick." Said yugi. Inside tristan's head he is thinking about matt in spandex wearing underwear on the outside flying around in a cape saying "super prick dun dun dun dun duuun."

" Hey, matt…" Said Tea, "You said you could take us as close as you can to Sahara whatever the hell mountain. Why can't you take us directly there?"

" Well…" Started matt "The problem is…" then whispers "The fan girls." Then there were lots of rustles coming from the bushes.

" Holy shit, what's that?" Asked tristan. Matt sighed and said

"Brace for impact" and he hid under the seat just in time for the herd/swarm/ massive group of rabid FANGIRLS! They jumped in the car and tackled everyone to the ground.

" Ooooooh, tristan, you are so cute. Do you wanna go out Sunday?" One said.

" Tea." Said one of them in a zombie like voice, " Join uuuuussssss." Tea was scared shitless.

"Oooh, Yugi. You're so hot. Please sleep with us." Said a group of fangirls kissing yugi's shoes.

" Fuck off." Said yugi loudly and kicked them all in the face.

" Who's that girl that's fainted?" Said one particularly blonde one.

" THAT'S JOEY, YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCHES! NOW FUCK OFF." Shouted yugi as he got a rocket launcher and a chainsaw out of his pocket and started chasing all of the girls away while Matt, Tristan and Tea look on in horror.

" Oh my fucking god." Said Tea

" Ditto." Said Tristan

" Dumb ass." Said matt. Then a group of dehydrated beavers came from the sky and all bit on yugi's dick. Yugi screamed and swung the chainsaw at them, thus cutting IT off.

" I always said he had no dick." Said matt smugly.

" Oh no!" Shouted Tea " And he was so good in bed too."

" Tea! How could you? Especially after last night?" Shouted Tristan

Then yugi said " Tristan? Tea? How could you? Especially you Tristan! I thought you were loyal!"

" Wow, come on everyone, don't stop because the video camera is out!" Said matt " I'll be rich! I'll call it: The gayest love triangle of them all… by me!" He finished before falling over because Tea pistol whipped him and replaced her gun back in her thong.

" Ow, bitch!" Matt shouted and Tea pulled out her gun again. Then matt pulled out a Bazooka.

" Have some of that!" He said. Then Tea got out a machine gun from her thong, and her thong snapped.

" Oh shit!" She said. And she went into a bush to change while Yugi filmed her. After everyone got into a fight over who was going to sell the tape on ebay, until Tea came out and destroyed the tape. Then they all resumed what they were doing, Matt and Tea were pulling out a load of guns from their thongs (matt pulled them out of his boxers. ((note from ksarap I would say matt had a thong but he said if I did he said he'd put something mean about me)), yugi was trying to superglue his dick back on while Tristan was crying over the loss of his girlfriend/boyfriend.

This is the great Ksarap! And I wrote this wonderfull and sick minded chapter for my mate: nitedude! SO REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
